


Believe in yourself and there will come a day when others will have no choice but to believe with you

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Feemor, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feemor gives great hugs, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Qui-Gon's mission is deemed to dangerous for new Padawan Obi-Wan. So, instead Obi-Wan gets to spend some time with his brother-Padawan Feemor. When Obi-Wan gets bullied, Feemor's protective big brother mode comes out to terrify some bullies.(Set when Obi-Wan is a Padawan aged 12.)
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Believe in yourself and there will come a day when others will have no choice but to believe with you

Qui-Gon stood at the front door of his quarters, a bag for his mission resting on the floor at his feet. Stood across from him was his former Padawan and current Padawan. Feemor was stood beside Obi-Wan, his arm flung around the twelve-year-old's shoulders, tucking the young Padawan into his side. Qui-Gon used his Jedi training to prevent him from smiling, knowing Obi-Wan would not appreciate him smiling at the image of blonde haired Feemor towering over Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry about a thing Master. I'll take good care of little Obi here," smiled Feemor in reassurance.

Qui-Gon smirked when Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and poked Feemor in the ribs, with a sharp comment of "I'm not little."

"But you _are_ my little brother," countered Feemor with a bright grin, as he looked down at his brother. He smirked seeing Obi-Wan's unimpressed glare.

Before Obi-Wan could add anything else. Qui-Gon stepped forward and rested a hand on each of his boy's shoulders. He noticed the humour fade from Obi-Wan's eyes when his Padawan remembered the reason why Feemor was going to be looking after him. Obi-Wan had only been a Padawan for a month and Qui-Gon's mission was deemed too dangerous for a new Padawan. While Obi-Wan had taken the explanation with good grace, Qui-Gon knew his Padawan was itching to go on his first mission off planet, so far, he had only been to assist Senators in the Senate on Coruscant. Qui-Gon gently tugged on the little stub of Obi-Wan's braid that was sticking out from behind his right ear. "I will return in five days Padawan mine. I implore you to make sure our quarters are not trashed on my return."

"Master I hardly think Obi-Wan is going to trash your quarters," stated Feemor with a confused frown on his face.

Qui-Gon smirked down at Obi-Wan, "I was asking Obi-Wan to stop _you_ from trashing our quarters. Or need I remind you of the event when you were sixteen?"

Feemor coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Um…yes Master." Obi-Wan giggled as he leaned against Feemor and looked up at his older brother with humour once again shinning in his ocean blue eyes.

Obi-Wan then looked up at Qui-Gon and then the next second Qui-Gon had his young Padawan hugging him tightly, pressing his face into Qui-Gon's abdomen. "Take care Master."

"I will Padawan mine. And if Feemor gets too much for you, you can call on Master Windu for assistance." Stated Qui-Gon as he ran a hand through his Padawan's soft copper hair.

"I am not that bad!" protested Feemor, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You certainly can be former Padawan mine," responded Qui-Gon dryly. He smiled when he heard Obi-Wan giggle again, his small shoulders rising up and down with his laughter. Regretfully Qui-Gon had to step back from his Padawan and walk towards the door so he could leave for his mission on time. He hated to leave his Padawan so early on in his apprenticeship, but he comforted himself knowing it would be a good time for Obi-Wan and Feemor to get to know each other. Especially as Feemor moved into the Undercover Corps of the Order and could be gone from the Temple for extended periods of time. He smiled and nodded at both of his Padawans, Feemor once again wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. Yes, they would both be fine. Would Qui-Gon though? From training Feemor he knew how quickly time passed and how quickly young Padawans grew up into adults. He didn't want to blink and find Obi-Wan grown up standing beside Feemor too soon.

* * *

Two days into Feemor moving into the quarters Obi-Wan shared with Qui-Gon, and he had to admit, it was great getting to know his brother-Padawan. Feemor was very relaxed and gave him advice about training, while stressing not to put too much pressure on himself. The only downside, apart from missing his Master, some other Padawans seemed to take Qui-Gon's absence as permission to taunt Obi-Wan.

All through his lessons and training, Obi-Wan would have to listen to pointed remarks about him. How he wasn't good enough to be the Padawan of Master Jinn. What did Master Jinn see in him? Master Jinn's caring attitude was well-known, was Obi-Wan just a pity Padawan? Obi-Wan hadn't gone off planet yet, there must be something wrong with him. How could quiet, unremarkable Obi-Wan be a part of Yoda's lineage? How could Obi-Wan, who was nothing special, be a Council lineage Padawan?

While Obi-Wan missed his friends deeply, he had to admit, he was glad they were all off planet with their Masters. If they heard what the other Padawans were saying, well, Quinlan and Garen would be getting into trouble for fighting and Reeft and Bant would be giving Obi-Wan those pitying looks. No, it was better Obi-Wan was on his own. He could keep his head down and ignore the other Padawans.

* * *

Feemor knew something was wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Obi-Wan had become quiet, he answered questions about his day with 'yes' or 'no', he didn't smile, he didn't joke. But most importantly, Obi-Wan wouldn't tell him what was wrong. So, on the third day since Qui-Gon left, Feemor decided to use his Undercover training and followed his brother-Padawan around the Temple. His heart sunk when he heard the things other Padawans were saying to his little brother. He never understood how Padawans could be horrible to each other, as Jedi they were supposed to protect the peace, and how could bullies promise to protect the peace when they bullied on one of their own?

"How _dare_ they," hissed a voice beside him. Feemor smirked as he turned his head and observed Depa staring at the group of six bullies, her brown eyes narrowed as she watched as Obi-Wan had his path blocked by the bullies and was unable to walk around them, trying to go back to his quarters. Feemor knew Depa was disappointed she did not gain Obi-Wan as a brother-Padawan, but that did not stop her spending time with the young Padawan when she was in Temple. Through Yoda, Obi-Wan and Feemor were a part of the same lineage as Depa, even if it was distantly. And so Feemor and Depa had bonded over their protective streaks for Obi-Wan, not that the young Padawan knew that. "So, how do you want to handle this?" asked Depa, her frown transforming into a feral grin.

"Terrify and conquer?" asked Feemor, his own grin turning sharp as he showed his teeth.

"Good call," nodded Depa, her hand drifting to the hilt of her Lightsaber hanging on her belt. Together the young Knights stepped out of the shadows into the light of the corridor and marched towards the group of Padawans on silent feet. Once they were within hearing distance, Depa stopped and raised her head up and stared down at the Padawans defiantly. "Now what do we have here?" she asked sharply. Her tone indicating, she knew exactly what was happening. It was with no small amount of glee Feemor watched as all the colour drained out of the six bullies' faces, their mouths dropping open as they tried to find words.

"I think we have a group of Padawans bullying a fellow Padawan Knight Billaba," Feemor stated. He stood mirroring Depa, both of them resting a hand on their Lightsaber hilts, their robes parted to the side so their stance was clearly visible to the bullies. Obi-Wan slowly turned, his ocean blue eyes widened at the sight of Feemor and Depa. He slowly stepped to the side, backing away. Feemor was concerned to notice the paleness of Obi-Wan's face, as if he was worried, he was also in trouble.

"We were not bullying Obi-Wan," stated a brave or foolish human boy. His Hazel eyes glinting with determination, as he tried to convince the two Knights their actions were totally innocent.

"That is Padawan Kenobi to you," snapped Feemor, the boy's shoulders slumped as he flinched. "And you will address us as Knight Stahl and Knight Billaba, is that clear?"

"Yes Knights," chorused the small group. Some of them hanging their heads down, not in shame Feemor noted, but because they didn't like being caught.

"I believe you foolish Padawans do not realise what you have done," stated Depa sharply. All of the Padawans looked up at her in confusion, until their expressions transformed into ones of horror at Depa's next words. "Obi-Wan is a Council lineage Padawan, just as I once was. Just as Knight Stahl once was. And many other Knights were Padawans of our current Council Masters. Masters Koth and Tiin's current Padawans are classed as Council lineage Padawans alongside Padawan Kenobi. So, I will tell you this _Padawans_ ," hissed Depa as she leaned closer to the Padawan. Feemor wished he had the foresight to record this, it wasn't very often Depa got scary, but when she did. You didn't want to be in her line of fire. "While we all have our own direct lineages. As Council lineage Padawans, you are connected to a bigger lineage. And so, Padawan Kenobi, has many lineage members who will be more than happy to demonstrate to you why it is a bad thing to torment one of us."

Feemor then stepped closer and leaned forward so he was almost pressed nose to nose with the human boy who tried to convince them of his innocence. "While Knights won't be able to trounce you in the training salles, Masters Koth and Tiin's Padawans certainly can. And probably will once word reaches them of what you have said and done. They count Padawan Kenobi as a friend and lineage member." Feemor then stood to his full height and smirked at the terrified looks directed at him and Depa. He gestured down the corridor with his head, "now go." Within a second all six of the bullies were hurrying down the corridor without a backwards glance.

He then turned and frowned when he spotted Obi-Wan watching the fleeing bullies, twisting his hands nervously. He hurriedly stepped towards his little brother and knelt down in front of the young Padawan, Depa mirroring him. "Obi, you don't need to worry. You aren't in trouble," he said soothingly as he rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"But I needed you to stop them…they were right. I'm not good enough," whispered Obi-Wan as he looked down at his feet.

"They were _wrong_ ," stressed Feemor as he titled Obi-Wan's head up so he could look his brother in the eye. "They were jealous of you, nothing more."

Depa nodded as she ran a comforting hand through Obi-Wan's hair. "Every Council lineage Padawan has suffered the same thing, both Feemor and I did. Unfortunately, other Padawans think our position excuses them. It is _not_ a reflection of you."

"Really?" questioned Obi-Wan in a small voice.

Feemor tugged his brother into his arms and hugged him tightly. " _Really_. I know your friends have never said you were not good enough, and they know you better than those bullies. So, believe your friends and us, before you believe worthless bullies." Obi-Wan buried his face in the crook of Feemor's neck as he gripped onto Feemor's robe tightly. Feemor rested his chin on his brother's head, "one day, when you are all grown up. I know you will be a _great_ Jedi Master, and everyone will be shocked if they ever hear Padawans thought you were not good enough."

"If you cannot believe in yourself right now Obi, then we will believe in you until you are ready," smiled Depa as she ran a hand up and down Obi-Wan's back. When Feemor leaned back, he was relieved to see a small smile spreading across his brother's face.

"Come on," he said as he got to his feet. "I know where Master Qui-Gon keeps the good stash of tea."

"Master hides the good tea?" asked Obi-Wan mortified at the mere thought his Master hiding the good tea from him.

Feemor nodded solemnly. "He has a problem sharing good tea with other tea lovers such as us brother mine. But I will pass on knowledge of his secret stash to you." Obi-Wan grinned brightly up at him, and leaned into his side as they walked back to their quarters. Feemor was aware of Depa hanging back, and when he peaked over his shoulder, he noticed she was talking to Master Windu.

* * *

"Nicely handled former Padawan mine," said Mace as he watched Feemor guide Obi-Wan back to his quarters. Depa grinned as she stood in front of him, he should really punish Depa and Feemor for their handling of the situation, threatening Padawans wasn't _exactly_ the way of things in the Temple. But Mace had had a soft spot for Obi-Wan since they day he found him, and it was clear Depa and Feemor were just as protective of the boy. While Depa and Feemor terrified the bullies, Mace had sent messages to the Masters of the Padawans informing them of their Padawans transgressions and the need for punishment. With the Head of the Jedi Order telling, you to punish your Padawan, well Mace knew the bullies would effectively be dealt with.

"I bet you were just itching to get involved Master mine," smirked Depa, a knowing smile on her face.

"I was not," lied Mace a serene look on his face. Every inch the perfect Jedi Master.

"Uh huh," hummed Depa. She then bid him goodbye while she went back to whatever it was, she was doing before she started to follow Feemor who was following Obi-Wan.

Mace looked back at his commlink; he had been in the process of informing Qui-Gon that everything was under control. His best friend had asked him to keep an eye on Feemor and Obi-Wan, as if he wasn't going to keep a watchful eye on Obi-Wan despite Qui-Gon taking him on as his Padawan anyway. He smirked when he omitted the information that Feemor was showing Obi-Wan their Master's good tea stash, he didn't have to inform Qui-Gon of everything that happened. Besides, it was good for the brothers to share knowledge of something their Master didn't know.

* * *

When Qui-Gon returned, it was late at night and his quarters were silent. A good sign for the time it was. Noticing the pristine look of his quarters, he smiled, no hassle to deal with like when Feemor was sixteen, excellent. He quietly stepped into the living space and smiled at the sight in front of him. Feemor and Obi-Wan were curled up together on one of the sofas, Obi-Wan was resting his head on Feemor's shoulder and the blonde Knight was resting his head on top of the copper head of his little brother. A blanket tucked around them and the end credits of a holo film playing. Qui-Gon turned off the screen and stood to watch the precious scene in front of him. He knew he didn't really need to ask Mace to keep an eye on his Padawans, but it eased his mind and it comforted him that his boys were indeed getting along.

Once he stepped into his room and went to his chest, he discovered his tea stash was low. Very low. It seemed his boys were getting along _too_ well.


End file.
